Ezor/Gallery
Official Images= Official stats - Ezor.png|Official stats. |-|Season 3= S3E01.158. Ezor goes hmmm.png S3E01.159. Ezor cloaking again.png S3E01.234. Ezor says just try me boys.png S3E01.275. Ezor and Narti give salute also.png S3E01.287. Can we just call them Lotor's angels now.png S3E01.290a. Oh look boss is coming 2.png S3E01.291. That went well.png S3E01 - Lotor - 36.png S3E02.11. Lotor's girls getting ready to jump.png S3E02.12. Ezor and Acxa last to go out the door.png S3E02.14a. Oh look Ezor's got a wingsuit 2.png S3E02.15. And touchdown.png S3E02.49. Ezor grabs the communicator after knocking out Puigian.png S3E02.50. Ooo what's this.png S3E02.52. You weren't trying to call for help were you.png S3E02.54a. Ezor quit playing games with him 2.png S3E02.55. Ezor tosses the Puigian leader.png S3E02 - Lotor - 2.png S3E02.59. Ezor waggles her finger warning.png S3E02.69. Smile, we're a team now.png S3E02 - Lotor - 10.png S3E02.158. Reports of yellow and blue in the Paglium quadrant.png S3E02.164. It's like it just vanished.png S3E02.222. Hey it's the black kitty.png S3E02.262. Let's turn up the heat and see who comes to help.png S3E03.25. Lotor's crew at cruiser controls.png S3E03.125. What - how do you know.png S3E03.128. What - what happens on Theserix.png S3E03.128a. What - what happens on Theserix 2.png S3E03.131. Oh, so once the lions are there.png S3E03.132. They'll be blind.png S3E03.133. Whoops better apologize before she kills me.png S3E03.188. Bring the pain.png S3E03.203. Lotor is right on top of the lions.png S3E03.205. Blow them up, Lotor.png S3E03.338a. I'm picking up an energy signature I haven't seen before 2.png S3E03.353. Where are we going, Voltron is back there.png S3E04.158. Your theory about Voltron was finally proven correct.png S3E04.167b. It's another reality Ezor 3.png S3E05 - Lotor - 1.png S3E06.163. Why jump when you can do fancy backflips.png S3E06.164. Yep definately psycho beneath the smile.png S3E06.227. And lookie who's behind door numero trece.png S3E06.252a. That smirk bodes nothing good 2.png S3E06.260. Keith's fast but man Ezor is faster.png S3E06.263. Ezor grins in triumph.png S3E06.311. Zethrid and Ezor at ship controls.png S3E06.375. Ezor and Zethrid brace on the pirated ship.png |-|Season 4= S4E1 - Lotor - 5.png S4E3 - Lotor - 3.png S4E03.114. Do you think he's on to us.png S4E03.206. How'd it go.png S4E03.208. The second ship is complete.png S4E3 - Lotor - 34.png S4E3 - Lotor - 38.png S4E3 - Lotor - 40.png S4E3 - Lotor - 41.png S4E03.284. By the time you see him aiming it's already too late.png S4E3 - Lotor - 49.png S4E03.306. Ezor huddled as they escape battle.png S4E03.319. Kill on sight - oh snap we're doomed.png S4E05.35. Ezor mutes the comms on Lotor.png S4E05.36. Ezor what are you doing.png S4E05.38. Lotor's on the run.png S4E05.53. Lotor, what is this.png S4E05.245. If we turn him over now maybe.png Acxa stun Lotor.png |-|Season 5= S5E02.51. Commander Holt between a scary and scarier lady.png S5E02.166. Ezor vs Shiro part deux.png S5E02.224. Ezor thrown off balance.png S5E02.232a. These poor mooks are the three stooges now 2.png S5E03.70. What are they planning to do to us.png S5E03.75a. Zethrid and Ezor get ready to fight 2.png S5E03.77. Are you here to kill us.png S5E03.101. Are you planning to seize power.png S5E03.103. It needs a natural born leader.png S5E03.104. Bring him to me and I will pardon your past misdeeds.png S5E03.320. Look who we found.png S5E04.97. That is why Sendak the purest of the Galra.png S5E04.177. Haggar's like welp there goes another plan awry.png S5E04.254a. Acxa's not gonna let you shoot her meal ticket today 2.png S5E04.255. Ooo Ezor has an interesting toy.png S5E04.279. Leave him - the Empire has fallen.png Ezor (I'm bored).png Acxa and Ezor (White Lion).png Ezor is frustrated.png S5E06.188. We could be out conquering.png They both look down.png S5E06.191. You wanna go throw things at the crew.png |-|Season 6= They sneak onto the castle.png She's grinning wildly.png Teams face off.png S6E05.57. Wow I can't believe he made it.png Escort the package to Honerva.png S6E05.70. Zethrid and Ezor face Lotor and Shiro.png S6E05.77a. Ezor gives Terminator Shiro the side eye 2.png S6E05.79. Ezor goes umm is it broken.png S6E05.79b. Ezor goes umm is it broken 3.png S6E05.80. Whoops Ezor startles.png That's Lotor's Mom.png Lotor stands before Haggar.png She revvs her blaster up.png S6E05.145. Did you just kill her.png You're working with Lotor.png It's not like we have another choice.png S6E06.97a. I'm just glad we're on your side again 2.png Ezor and Zethrid be scared.png Ezor is so done with his plan.png The generals are confused except for a nervous Acxa.png S6E06.198. Zethrid and Ezor getting bounced around.png When your boss says he'll get rid of all galra.png S6E06.226. Ezor gets voted off the Island er ship.png He really doesn't care doesn't he.png |-|Season 7= S7E03.59. We've got all the Lions and their Paladins locked down.png S7E03.60. If Voltron survived, do you think.png Ezor is concerned.png S7E03.61. Do you think that means Lotor is still alive.png S7E03.63. What if he finds us, what do you think he'll do.png S7E03.65. Don't worry we'll be fine.png Zethrid and Ezor (S7E3).png S7E3 Ezor speaks to Zethrid.png S7E03.70. Zethrid says trust me, Ezor says I do.png S7E03.71a. Now let's go torture some prisoners 2.png S7E03.94. Look who's here it's Voltron.png S7E03.94a. Look who's here it's Voltron 2.png S7E03.97. I'm glad you survived too.png S7E03.98. It's no fun torturing a dead person.png S7E03.98a. It's no fun torturing a dead person 2.png S7E03.100. Where have you been all this time.png S7E03.103. I think there's a little confusion on how we ask questions.png S7E03.104. Enough of your games.png S7E03.106. Yeah that doesn't really add up.png S7E03.107a. Why aren't YOU dead 2.png S7E03.109. I'm going to ask you one more time.png S7E03.129. Finally who's our first victim.png S7E03.132. Dang they really have gone to the Dark Side.png S7E03.136. Hah your defiance is adorable.png S7E03.138. Ezor holds Pidge at arm's length.png S7E03.172. You can't get answers from someone who doesn't know dummy.png Zethrid and Ezor (Frame damaged.).jpg S7E03.173a. Hull breach in hangar one 2.png S7E03.175. So did she become a pirate before or after getting a peg leg.png|So did she become a pirate before, or after getting the peg leg..? S7E03.198. Acxa, what are you doing here.png S7E03.199. She's always been sweet on that one with the flippity hair.png S7E03.229. Ezor sliding to a stop back with Zethrid.png S7E03.231. So do you guys actually know each other.png S7E03.245. I guess this counts as a meet ugly since they're trying to off each other.png S7E03.251. Do we have to wonder if they survived that now.png S7E03.251a. Do we have to wonder if they survived that now 2.png |-|Season 8= Acxa and Ezor (S8E5).png Ezor and Acxa at Zethrid's cell.png Zethrid, Ezor and Olkari Pirate came for help.jpg Keith,_Acxa,_Zethrid_and_Ezor_(Ending).png Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender